The Things I'll Do For You
by AriGrandeLover
Summary: She knows I hate parties. And she knows why. Why did she invite me? She sure knew how to lure me into going though. It's all because of Puck. The things I'll do just to get near to him.
1. Chapter 1

"Santana, I really don't want to go tonight," I said jabbing a piece of lettuce from my salad with a fork.

My mind was going crazy about this. I was getting dizzy. My fingers always fumbling.

I became a klutz.

Running into desks. Dropping my books. Bumping into people. I was a mess.

Whenever I thought about parties, I got like this. It was tonight.

I didn't want to go. I never want to go. Not after that night. Not after that party. I can't, I just can't.

It was a Saturday night. The night we stopped being kids. The night we became high schoolers. The night I was scarred.

* * *

As the car pressed on through the high-way, I took off my seatbelt and stood up from my seat. Letting the wind blow on me as we drove. Sure, it was dangerous. But I didn't care. We were going to Justin's house. It was Justin's _We're-Finally-In-High-School_ party. He told us he'd pick up the closest of his friends a little early so we could chill before the party started. And I was one of the lucky one's.

Justin was my best friend back in middle school. We did everything together. We played little league soccer. We had sleep-over's. We even had our own band: Warblers Evermore.

We knew everything there was to know about each other. Our likes. Our dislikes. Our tastes. Our dreams. Our fears. Everything.

Except one thing. He didn't know one small little, important thing about my self.

I was gay.

It was in eighth grade when I knew for sure. All the guys would watch all the girls pass by, making comments about their asses, boobs, and face.

While watched the guys and made comments on their asses, muscles, and face.

I didn't know why. But I felt that attraction. I had never kissed anyone. Or had a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter. But I knew I didn't like girls. And this is the reason why:

Jeffery: Justin's older brother.

I came over to stay the night at Justin's house when we were in the seventh grade.

Jeffery was the first guy I thought was super hot.

His dark blond hair. His tanned skin. His hazel eyes. Everything about him was…enticing.

Of course I didn't say anything. He's my best friend's brother. Plus he was going to be a junior and I was only going to be a freshman.

I didn't know if Jeff was into guys or not and I wasn't going to risk asking. So I just admired from a distance keeping my thoughts to myself. Never revealing them.

I told myself no one would know. Not a single soul. No one would know that I liked Jeffery. It would lead to chaos. My class mates would make fun of. Justin wouldn't talk to me. Jeffery would probably think I'm a freak.

And that was my mistake. I knew I shouldn't have done it. But I did.

I told someone.

* * *

Santana blinked a couple of times. She wasn't surprised thought. She knew I didn't like parties. She knew why. She new I never went to them and never wanted to. She knew why. I felt suffocated again. This is why I hate thinking about parties.

The cafeteria was always crowded. People everywhere. Eating, talking, or just messing around. Which didn't help to my uneasiness. I didn't like it. I wanted privacy. But obviously you couldn't get that in a school full of teenagers.

"It'll be fun Blaine," she said stealing a crouton from my salad.

"You know I hate parties," I said staring straight at her my eyes full of desperation.

"You hate going to parties when you're alone," she said smirking, "And you won't be cause I'll be there," she continued as she stole another crouton, "Trust me you'll have a blast. Everyone is going and you're one of my closest friends so you have to go." She finished batting her lashed innocently.

My face stayed stolid as if her words meant nothing to me but of course they did. Santana was the only person who I could call best friend and who I could trust.

"Puck will be there," she said smirking in a taunting voice.

"That's unfair," I said pointing at her, "You're using that against me,"

"All's fair in love and war," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

She knew I liked Puck. I wanted to keep that a secret but with Santana as a friend: secrets aren't kept for long.

* * *

It was during P.E.

It was Friday which meant free day. Puck and the other guys were playing football while Santana and I hit the volley ball for a little while.

"You stare at him too much," she said abruptly.

"Wha-what are you t-talking about," I said nervously.

I tried to keep my cool. I tried to keep the best poker face I could. But it didn't work on Santana.

"According to my third Mexican eye," she paused as I spiked the ball to her, "You're always staring at a certain Mohawk wearing, football playing, ladies man, jock."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said chuckling, trying to play my cool.

"Denial," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not in denial," I said defensively.

"So you don't deny that you have a major crush on Puck," she said with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip.

"OK maybe a little," I said letting the volleyball drop and hanging my head low.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she said getting closer to me, "Just look at him," And trust me, I always did. He was running to the far side of the field. He jumped in the air to catch the football. He was just so amazing.

I stared a little longer and sighed heavily.

"Don't drool now," Santana said jokingly.

* * *

But I just couldn't stop staring. His built arms. His broad shoulders. His hazel eyes.

She knew she could use Puck against me. I hated her for that.

I sighed heavily. I don't know how she des it but she always gets to me. This won't end well, I thought. I look at her face again. How could I say no to Santana? She'd always been there for me. She is been my number one supporter and I love her for that. If she is there then I'll be fine.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms, "I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi...Um so i realized i didn't really orient you guys to what exactly was happening in the first chapter so...Here it is.

Blaine has a past with parties. He doesn't like going to them cause they conjure up bad memories. He gets blackmailed (sorta) into going to Santana's party.

In this chapter is our first interaction with Blaine and Puck...let's see what happens.

P.S. i will try to update at least once a week. Normally during the weekend but i'm not making any promises...lol.

* * *

My head was throbbing. The smell of beer and liquor masked the entire living room. It was making me sick. I breathing was heavy and uneasy. I was almost hyperventilating.

I knew I shouldn't have come, I thought to myself as I sat on the couch, coke at hand. I don't know why Santana invited me. She knew I would have little to no fun. I don't go to parties. Not anymore. Not after that one.

Santana's house was different from any of my friends' houses that I had ever been to. Her Hispanic heritage was very evident everywhere. From the lively colors to the various amounts of Spanish quotes on the wall probably saying stuff like, _Viva Mexico! _or_ Soy Mexicana Por Gracisa a Dios!_

My anxiety didn't help when I entered the door and saw most of the glee members and half of McKinely utterly drunk and acting ridiculously crazy.

"Hey Blaine," Santana slurred as she waved her red cup, "Glad you could make it,"

I didn't want to respond. There wasn't anything nice about people being drunk and acting retarded around you.

"Glad to be here," I lied.

"Well, help you're self to whatever," She said in between hiccups as Brittney, Santana's girlfriend, pulled her away to dance, "Mi casa es tu casa."

I wanna help myself to the door, I thought. But the sight in front of me prevented me from doing so.

He was in the back corner sitting with a bunch of people. They were sitting in a circle. A glass bottle spinning at the center of them.

She was right. He would be here. Not that I would doubt it. Puck was that kind of guy. Always having fun. Always going out to parties. And always having eyes lusting over him.

Honestly, he was one of the hottest guys in school. In my opinion at least. His muscles always showing from the tight shirts that he wore. His eyes, always so mesmerizing to look at. His full lips. And his voice. So husky and strong and when he sang. It was so sexy.

To say I had a crush on Puck was an understatement. But I wasn't in love with him. Just not in that way. Not yet at least. I really wanted to get to know him. But I'd be with Santana most of the time and he'd be with Finn, or every other girl in the school.

I knew I would never get a chance with him. I could settle for a friendship if that was all he could offer. Some of him would be so much better than none.

I saw the hunk of a man get up from where he was sitting.

He walked in my direction.

His eyes strong and lively. Hazel. Just like Jeffery's.

* * *

It was dark in the house only one small strobe light illuminated the room. I could barely see what was going on around me. Only in flashes. It was dark then light. Girls dancing on guys with little to no space in-between them. Dark then light. A bunch of jocks around a table chugging down some amber liquid. Dark then light. Justin making out with some blond chick. Dark then light.

I was feeling nervous and out of place. I shouldn't have come I thought.

I pressed through the crowd of people. I felt like I was being buried alive. I felt suffocated. I need to get out of here there was too much going on at once. I was getting light headed. I need some air.

I budged through the couple that was making out in front of the door and was able to leave the house.

My shoes clicked on the wooden floor of the porch looking for fresh air. I stopped at the steps leading into the house. Letting the air hit my face. It was relaxing. Refreshing almost.

I stood there for a while not thinking about anything. Just enjoying the breeze and the night sky.

I hear door open making the music poor out of the threshold. I didn't look to see who it was. I didn't want to.

I felt someone staring at me but I didn't dare look back.

I wasn't very accepted at school. I wasn't bothered very much but I wasn't acknowledged much either. So I kept to myself. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't mess with anyone. I didn't try to make friends with anyone. I had the luck of having persistent people befriend me so I wasn't too alone but I wasn't popular or a social butterfly either.

I heard footsteps.

They were coming closer. And closer. And closer.

I felt a body shadow over me. Hovering me. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I don't want to turn around. I hesitant. I felt another tap.

I turn.

A pair of hazel eyes stare back and me. A wide grin on his face.

"Hi I don't believe we've met," he said extending his arm, "I'm Jeffery."

We have met I wanted to say. But I knew he wouldn't remember. I was just one of his little brother's friends. He wouldn't even give me the time of day.

"And you are?" he asked politely.

I didn't know if this was really happening. He's actually really trying to talk to me.

"Blaine," I said shaking his hand. I felt goose bumps. My hand shivered at his touch. It was a small spark of electricity ran through me. It felt amazing.

Our hands stayed interlocked for a while. For a long while. Al we did was stare at each other. No words were spoken. I stared into his deep hazel eyes. Eyes that made me melt. Eyes that lured me. Eyes that would eventually hurt me.

* * *

"Blaine!" I heard a voice yell still from a distance.

I felt my body shiver as he called my name. It wasn't a bad shiver. No. It felt good. As if he was meant to say it.

He finally reaches to me and holds out his fist.

I bump his fist with mine.

"Likin' the party," Puck says yelling over the loud bass of the speakers.

"Um yea," I said lying, "Super fun."

He stood next to me. Making small talk about the weather and about football. Puck's a really cool guy. Really nice and polite. When he wants to be of course. He could be a real ass. Or so I hear.

"You drink?" he asked smirking. His eyes gleaming.

I didn't want to lie. I don't drink any more not after that night. I knew if I was honest he'd think I was weird. Or uncool. I couldn't risk that.

I nodded almost excitingly.

"I'll take this then," he said taking the coke from my hands and replacing it with a full cup of amber liquid, "Time to drink with the big boys." He said clinking his cup to mine.

I knew what he gave me wasn't another cup of soda. He probably gave me some of the hard liquor he was drinking earlier. I didn't want to seem as if I didn't drink. It wouldn't help my rep as an outcast. I was already a step in being part of the popular clique.

"Um thanks," I said holding the cup uneasily. I look into Puck's eyes again. Hazel. But not like Jeffery's. These eyes were soft, and oddly comforting. I take a deep breath and down the content of the cup as if it were water.

I winced as the alcohol burned through my throat. After a couple of seconds after I finished drinking the liquor. Puck reappeared with two shot glasses with clear liquid.

"Cheers," Puck said gently taping his glass to mine.

I followed suit, both of us gulping the drink at the same time.

I felt my body get loose a bit. My head almost getting woozy. Not dizzy. I wasn't disoriented but I wasn't fully sober either.

I heard him yell something over the speakers again. My senses weren't working at the moment. I couldn't make out a thing. I could tell he knew I didn't understand what he had said. My face clearly said it all. I felt his lips press close to my ear.

"Let's go to the circle," I clearly understood.

"Ok," I said not thinking about what I was saying or doing at the moment.

He grabbed me by the wrist and led me towards the group of people I saw him sitting with earlier. I noticed the people around us were some what familiar to me.

In the circle was Finn, a football jock and Rachel, his girlfriend. Then were Santana and the blond girl she was dancing with, Brittney. Next to Brittney, were two other girls, Quinn and Mercedes. Next to Mercedes a guy named Sam and next to him Kurt.

Puck sat next to Finn while I sat in between Puck and Kurt.

They were all piss-drunk. At least that's what it looked like. The only one who didn't look drunk was, now that I think about it, Puck.

It was Sam's turn.

He spun the glass bottle.

It turned.

It stopped.

Rachel.

He didn't even think twice he got up from his spot and starting making out with Finn's girlfriend. All around me was a bunch of wolf-whistling and hollering. Even Finn didn't seem to care that someone close to him was eating his girlfriends face. He finally let go of Rachel's lips and they both took their seats.

It was Kurt's turn.

He spun the glass bottle.

It turned.

It stopped.

Mercedes.

"Gimme some sugar sugah," he said in a ghetto voice, reminiscent to Mercedes actual voice.

She laughed as Kurt kissed her full on the lips.

Last time I checked he was gay. But I guess it's the alcohol talking here.

It was my turn.

I spun the glass bottle a little reluctant.

It turned.

It stopped.

Santana?!

I was a little bit hesitant to kiss one of my best friends. I could tell I wasn't exactly as drunk as everyone else. I still was able to think before acting.

"Come on Hobbit," she said slurring her words, "Watcha waiting for?"

I got up abruptly from my spot. I couldn't do this. I knew I couldn't. I heard several of the guys groan in disagreement.

"Stop being a pussy Blaine," I heard Sam say.

I looked for Puck's eyes. I need some reassurance.

His hazel eyes watched me expectantly. They gave me the courage I needed.

I quickly grabbed one of the red cups from the counter and chugged it. As I finished I rose the cup in the air receiving some approving screams and hollers.

I then knelt down and kissed Santana. I could taste her lips. Cherry and alcohol. Santana would owe me big time for this.

After a couple of seconds I retracted from her lips receiving a bunch of high-fives and approving stares.

It was Puck's turn.

He spun the glass bottle.

It turned.

It stopped.

Me.

I stop. I froze. I didn't know what to think. Was this a dream? A joke? A prank? It had to be thought.

I pinched myself. Nope. I'm awake. I'm not dreaming.

I saw their faces. Santana, Kurt, and the other girls where cheering and yelling. Probably excited they could finally see two hot guys kiss. I saw the guys faces. Finn's and Sam's disgusted a bit yet intrigued.

Mine: scared as hell, yet expectant. I looked at Puck.

It might have been the alcohol impairing my vision but it looked like he was smirking. He winked at me. As if asking if it was ok.

I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what to do. My brain told me to get up and leave. This was wrong. Really wrong. But my heart wanted it so bad. I went with the strongest.

I winked back.

He moved closer to me. His lips inches away from mine. I took a heavy breath. I could smell him. He didn't smell like alcohol. He smelled like…Puck. A scent that was only familiar to him. I couldn't explain it. It had that je ne se quoi.

I could still hear the cheering coming from everyone around me. And that's what did it.

He closed the remaining gap.

His lips touching mine.

He kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was at my locker. Trying to remember what class I had next. I couldn't think straight. I almost put my sweater on backwards and my bow tie had been a little lopsided. I looked at the small mirror in my locker to fix it.

It was dang kiss. I felt like a Katy Perry Song. It felt so wrong. Puck was straight. I knew that. He knew that. The whole school knew that. But it felt so right. The way he winked at me. The way his smell soothed me. The way his lips fit perfectly into mine. It just felt right.

But it was wrong. It was just a game. He had to do it. No one could chicken out from spin the bottle. That's all it was. A game. A dare if you will. It meant nothing. Not to him. Not to me. At least that's what I wanted to believe.

I close my locker.

My head slams unto the metal.

My head hits the floor.

I feel someone kicking me.

I feel people kicking me.

In my stomach.

I can't breath.

I close my eyes.

I hear someone's voice.

"Get the fuck away from him!" I hear the familiar voice say.

The people around me stop.

I feel my heartbeat in my ears.

My vision gets blurry.

Everything goes black.

* * *

My weary eyes flutter open to see a familiar room. It wasn't mine. At least I didn't remember painting it red.

A girl with black hair and a Cheerio uniform places something cold on my forehead.

I realize who it is.

"How you feeling?" Santana asks softly.

"Horrible," I saw trying to lift my head from the pillow, "then again what else is new."

I feel a sharp pang on the side of my head.

"Easy there Shorty," she said gently placing the ice pack where the pain was.

"Thanks," I said grimacing through the pain.

"No prob," she said smiling sweetly.

The room stayed quiet. That's why I loved Santana. She knew how to care for me. She knew when to shut up and let me breathe and when to pry me with questions that I would try to avoid but would answer either voluntarily or by force. But eventually it would come out.

She oriented me on what had happened after I blacked out. She told me the guys that beat me up were foot ball jocks and that she came just in time before they could haul me away to some garbage can and that instead of taking me to the nurses office, she took me to her house instead so that her abuelita could put some Mexican remedy on my head (Santana never trusts school nurses), which surprisingly I didn't have a bump on my head any more.

"So," she said eyeing me and sitting close next to me, "You seemed a little…," she stopped trying to think of the right word to say, "…off this morning, like you were confused or something."

I thought about if whether I should go about this the easy way or the hard way. I went with the latter.

"It was nothing," I said shaking my head, "I've just been thinking, is all."

"Thinking about a certain jock with hazel eyes and a Mohawk that you kissed at my party last Friday night?" Now my life was really a Katy Perry song.

"No!" I said getting up from her bed abruptly. The pang coming back causing me to groan and Santana to laugh.

"Yea sure," she said rolling her eyes and smirking, still chuckling a bit.

"So," she said raising her eyebrows.

"What?" I said laughing nervously.

"How did it feel," she asked. For a girl who's a big bad bitch, she's really sweet and caring when it comes to me. She knew I liked Puck. She knew the kiss meant a lot to me. But she also knew I out of my own will I couldn't pull through with it. I sighed.

She knew that I'd make a big deal about it. Then she'd probably make barfing sounds and say something comforting and then give me a piece of advice. And just that happened.

"It was everything I wanted it to be," I said in a soft voice, "Unfortunately it cut short because of your screaming and cheering and stuff but it felt right, I felt alive," I smiled to myself remembering.

It was only a light peck. Less than five seconds. But I know I'm chained. I wish I had Puck. I wish I could hold him and be with him. For him to kiss me and hug me. And for us to do dirty things to each other.

But I know I never will.

I frown thinking about it.

Santana didn't barf this time or make some remark on how I'm too sappy or how I need to man up no. She just sat closer to me. Hugging me tightly. There was silence.

Now Santana wasn't the very affectionate only with a handful of people. And even thought we were friends she never showed too much affection. Just enough to show that she care but to also maintain her reputation. I knew she care but it took me as a shock. I knew she was going to say something. Something I probably wouldn't like. I knew Santana like that.

"Blaine," she said breaking the once elongated silence. "I want you to know that…,"

She paused. For a long time. The pang in my head was long gone so now curiosity was able to creep in.

"Know what, Santana?" I said pulling away from the hug.

"You see," She said playing with her ponytail, "I've never, not once, invited you to a party before."

"Yea," I said raising an eyebrow. Now she was worrying me. Why won't she say it?

"But I did this time and I don't want it to seem like I've forgotten about what you told me about parties," She said. Now I'm not as witty as Santana but it sounds like she's beating around the bush.

I stare at her patiently eyeing her as if a cue to continue. She sighs loudly.

"Santana what is it?" I ask getting a little frustrated with her secrecy.

"Look I don't trust him Blaine," she told me. She was speaking with a gravity that was beyond. Was she talking about Puck? "I love him to the death of me, he's a super cool guy but I don't trust him. Not for you."

"I don't-" I said confused at her comment, "Why are you telling me this?"

She looked at me almost sympathetically. I didn't get it what was going on?

"Blaine he-"

"I asked her to invite you," a voice said from behind me.

I turn to see a tall tanned guy leaning on Santana's door.

It was Puck.

I was awe struck. I was trying to piece two and two together. He wanted me to be there. Why?

"I'll leave you two," she said leaving the two of us. She had her signature smirk on. But as she left the room I could tell it was a façade. She was worried for me.

I sat on the bed not knowing what to expect. All I did know was 1) I kissed Puck at a party and 2) Puck wanted me to be there. I wasn't stupid and I wasn't a masochist. Puck was straight. At least I thought he was. I shoved my doubts away. That's just wishful thinking. He doesn't like guys. He doesn't like me.

I had the feeling this was some kind of prank some kid of way to blackmail me. This angered me. How could he use me this way for his own personal game? He was silent. He didn't say anything.

I was getting impatient. My foot was tapping on the floor but my gaze staying glued to my shoes. I couldn't look at him.

I could feel his stare.

"This isn't awkward is it?" he asked finally.

Awkward? Of course this is awkward!

"No," I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat, "No not at all," I continued.

My eyes couldn't stay in place. I couldn't look at him. I was looking at anything but him. I couldn't look at him. I knew what that would do.

"Blaine," he said. His voice almost glassy.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to. I had to do it.

I looked at him.

His face was just as I remembered.

Tanned. His jaw rugged and strong.

His face shifted closer to me.

Our lips only inches apart.

His scent strong.

Polo.

I stare into his eyes.

Hazel.

His eyes look so amazing.

Mesmerizing almost.

He inches closer.

I pull back.

I hear Puck sigh and also pull back.

There's a heavy silence in the room.

I really like Puck, I do but I just can't give myself away. I was hurt once and I refuse to let myself get hurt.

"I'm sorry," I heard Puck's husky voice say.

"What for?" I asked clearing my voice.

"I used you."

I was confused. I barely had a friendship with Puck. How could he have used me. I didn't see the pieces coming together.

"I don't understand?"

"I asked Santana to bring you to the party cause lately I've been feelin' kinda…different and I haven't been able to get you off my mind,"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to feel. It was like a thousand emotions and words flooded my brain and I was unable to make sense of anything. My brain was going crazy. I felt my stomach flutter. But then I remembered why he was apologizing. 'I used you.' The words rang in my head as I was trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't understand how did you-"

"I rigged the spin the bottle," he explained, "I just wanted to know what kissing a guy would be like and I wasn't going to try it with Hummel so with the help of a couple of magnets I-"

"Wait," I paused him, "what?"

I got up from the bed furious. Puck's face was perplexed. Probably from my reaction but I could also see a hint of embarrassment. But that didn't stop me.

"Is that what I am? Your experiment?" I yelled. I felt my face getting red. I don't know if from the rage or from the shame I felt. I was tricked. Duped. Used.

"Blaine," he said getting up from Santana's bed and reaching for my hand, "It's not like that."

"Don't touch me," I said pulling my arm away.

"And to think I even-" I said thinking aloud

"Even what?" Puck asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

I wanted to close myself somewhere where I could be alone. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from here.

I ran out the room and down the stairs.

I had to get out of here I thought to myself.

As I ran towards the living room I find a concerned Santana with outstretched arms. I hear the treading of feet and a loud booming voice calling my name. I hug her. I place my face on my shoulder as I feel a tear escape my eyes. I can't cry not now. Puck cannot see me cry.

"Blaine," Puck said emerging from the stairs.

"Puck I think you need to go," I heard Santana say.

"Can I just, say one last thing?" Puck's voice resonates through my ears. I know he's not asking for Santana's permission.

I let go from her embrace and face Puck. My eyes probably red and my cheeks wet.

"What," I said trying to put some attitude into my voice but know it didn't work.

"Blaine you weren't just an experiment. There was a reason that I wanted to kiss you. I've been feelin' different lately. I don't want to be switching girls every night. I don't want to hook-up with anybody. I want to be with you."

This was a dream come true. But it felt wrong. I wasn't too sure about Puck anymore. I realized I didn't a thing about Puck. I couldn't start something with him. I wanted to so bad, but honestly I had trouble trusting.

"Say something," he said getting closer to me.

"I-I can't."

His head hung low. I felt terrible shooting him down. He passed right by me and head towards the door.

"Can we at least be friends?" Puck said, "Some of you is better than none."

I got closer to him.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into all I knew is I needed to get to know Puck better.

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hi guys sorry i haven't updated in a long time but i kinda had writers block with this story and my laptop broke but know i'm up and running. In this chapter we get to hear a little bit of what's going on in Puck's head but only for a little while. Hopefully later on i can do a full chapter in his point of view. This is one of my more smaller chapters but i needed this scene to sort of push the story forward so hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

-Puck-

It's really weird 'cause I've never really felt this. Ever.

I mean I was a step closer to this feeling when I was with Quinn and Shelby but, I've never felt this towards anyone. It's like I want to always be with Blaine. Never leave his side. To make sure he's always ok. To protect him. To kiss him. To hold him. But I have to earn his trust. I need to find a way to earn his trust.

And I know how to do it.

I ran towards Blaine's locker in hopes to find him there. Luckily there he was talking to Santana. I was glad we were taking it slow. I knew that me and Blaine weren't going to have anything but a friendship. For now. I will make it my mission to woo Blaine. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. This wasn't another Lauren Zizes. No. Blaine maybe gay but he wasn't soft either. Have you seen him box? I'd hate to be that punching bag. And he had Santana watching over him.

I also knew that I wasn't on Blaine's good side. He was pretty upset about the party thing so I had to find a way to gain his trust.

"Hey," I say tapping him on his shoulder.

"Hi," he says as he turns smiling.

"How are you?" I ask

"I'm great," he says still grinning, "You?"

"I'm-great," I say smiling as I get lost in his eyes.

"And I'm getting bored," I hear Santana say from behind Blaine, "If you guys are going to make out, can you guys make it quick? we need to get to class."

"Yea," I say absentmindedly.

"Dios mio," I hear Santana say rolling her eyes, "We gotta go?" She says pulling Blaine.

"Hey wait!" I yell running after them.

I love Santana 'cause she's just a female bad ass bitch but she crosses me sometimes. Like now, when I'm trying to put down with Blaine.

Before Blaine could enter the class I pulled him aside so we could talk real quick.

"I was wondering if we could chill tonight," I started, "You know go to the movies or something, as friends of course."

"Yea that'd be great," he said his face lighting up, "But," he frowned, "I'm kinda doing stuff with Santana today but how about tomorrow?"

"Um yea," I answered kinda disappointed, "That's fine,"

"Ok," he said smiling lightly, "see you later."

The thought of not being with Blaine kinda bummed me out so I decided to skip class and go to the dumpster. Why the dumpster you ask? Well. My best accomplishments have been next to that green tank of garbage so I feel like it helps me think. Probably really doesn't but I just like to think it does. So I sit there thinking on how my life has kinda changed. I'm doing good in football. I've been a lot happier lately. And it's been a week since I flirted or even snogged with a girl. And strangely I don't miss it. I realized I like Blaine a lot. More than I have liked any girl. I need to find a way for Blaine to trust me again enough to go out with me. But how? That's when it struck me. This is most definitely my best plan ever.

~Blaine~

It was lunch time once again but instead of sitting inside, I was going to met Santana in the courtyard. I got a text from her to meet me here but she's MIA. So I just decided to sit anywhere and wait for her.

Out of nowhere I see Santana come down there stairs with two cheerios carrying a huge boom box.

They set it on the table.

"Santana?" I ask, "What's this?"

All she does is wink at me and hit play.

_You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on  
I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn_

I see Santana singing and dancing all sensual like with the other cheerleaders. I find it kind of amusing but I confused to why they're singing in the middle of the courtyard.

_You don't need experience to turn me out  
You just leave it all up to me,  
I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

Suddenly the cheerleaders surround continuing their sexy dancing while Santana climbs the stairs with two blond girls. I recognize them both from the party. Quinn and Brittney, I remember. Then out of nowhere I see them dancing around a sexy looking Puck which causes me to laugh. He points out to me as he starts singing.

_You don't have to be rich to be my guy  
You don't have to be cool to rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your kiss_

I see the three of them strut down the stairs towards me as Puck and Santana harmonize the following lyrics.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me  
You can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me, yeah_

I see the girls dancing and twirling on Puck but he doesn't mind them. He stares at me intently signing.

_I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine  
You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time_

He finally reaches to where I am and grabs my hand and pulls me up from my seat.

_You don't have to be rich to be my guy  
You don't have to be cool to rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with _

_I just want your extra time and your kiss_

"Do you trust me?" he asks in a husky voice.

I was utterly speechless. I wanted to say so much to him. That I did want to go out with him. That I did want to be with him. There were so many thing going on through my mind that I couldn't say a word.

All I could do was nod like a mad man.

He smiled brightly at me and hugged me around my waist.

He dipped me.

And in front of the whole school,

kissed me.

**Author's Note:** I promise I'll stop making them kiss in the last scene of every other chapter lol...it's the second time I've done it but i thought it was appropriate here. Hope You guys liked the chapter! :)


End file.
